


Dream In Color

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [8]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth(Angel)/Buffy-ish. Set during 'The Cinderella In The Cardboard.' He knew another name, but not to the person he faces. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream In Color

Seeley was having a time, that was for sure. In his free moments, he found himself scratching at his brain for clues to what all this random pieces were trying to put together. There were times it felt like it should be so clear, other times he thought he was just losing it. It was frustrating, yet at times pretty hilarious.

When he'd hurt his back not too long ago... whoa, now that had been a trip at times. He did not do well on pain killers. But with this case, he was getting another one of those snippets.

He and Bones had gone to trace the trail of the star victim of the moment, ending up at a bridal shop. They'd been talking to the owner of the place for a few minutes when she mentioned a name of a former employee who had not gotten along with their victim.

Anya.

He felt his pulse race, remembering a case from awhile back now where a little beauty queen had been murdered and details from her mother. He remembered the photograph, the names on the back, the blonde in the photo and how she was a major part of the person he was desperately searching for.

This Buffy girl... who he knew he knew, only he didn't... and what all these little things seemed to be connected to.

Sadly, however, Booth found that this Anya was not the Anya he was looking for. But, he wrote a few notes down to do a search for the other, and again try with his Buffy girl with what he knew to go on, and see if he got lucky by any chance.


End file.
